The present invention relates to a passive belt system for a motor vehicle which is attached by an automatic roller at the edge of a side door opening and on the seat in the middle of the vehicle and runs over a deflection element arranged at the door post allowing the length to be adjusted in the shoulder area.
A passive belt system for a motor vehicle is already known, as in, for example, German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,643,818. In this system, there is an extension which runs along the upper door opening to the rear door post. When the strap is not in use, it is placed on the extension thereby remaining at the chest level of the passenger. Disadvantageously, when the strap is in use, it is moved vertically near the head of the passenger.